


Comparisons

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after "Last Dance", Willow and Buffy get awakened by their respective demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 28, 1998. Here I really begin to examine the Buffy/Angel(us) dynamic and how dark and angsty it is. Buffy is falling into depression and it's just going to get worse. In comparison, Willow is happy. Everything comes to a head soon. Stay tuned (and I'll try to post the next few smutfics quickly so by this weekend I can get to the BIG ONE.)

Willow woke slowly, feeling all warm and tingly. Smiling, she snuggled beneath her blanket and pillowed her head on something hard and cool. A surge of pleasure hit her and she whimpered softly.

As she came further awake, sensations began to hit her. Her cheek was pressed to something smooth and cool. Her room was dark.

There were fingers caressing the soft, trembling flesh between her legs.

Forcing her heavy eyelids open, Willow moaned and arched against the fingers.

"Good morning, luv," Spike whispered in her ear before covering her mouth with his.

Memories flooded Willow. Spike had spent the night in her bed...and he loved her.

Returning his kiss lazily, she rolled onto her back and let her legs fall open. As he moved over her, still caressing her clitoris, Willow felt his hard cock pressing against her thigh.

"Make love to me," she mumbled, her eyes falling shut again.

"Are you awake, Willow?" he teased.

"Don't care. Fuck me."

Grinning at her sleepy yet still bossy tone, Spike slipped between her spread legs and moved his hands to cup her bottom. Willow whimpered as he pressed their bodies together.

Easing his cock inside her hot body, Spike began a gentle rocking movement. His mouth moved over her face and throat, gently licking the fang marks, before sliding down to her breasts.

Willow sighed and her hips wiggled. The pleasure was so warm, but kept her just enough on the edge to prevent her from falling back asleep.

Slipping a nipple between his lips, Spike nibbled and thrust faster. He heard her moan and felt her hips lift to meet his. She squirmed again and he was the one to groan. His hips moved faster and his fingers slipped between them to caress her clit.

"Come for me, sleeping beauty," he murmured, stroking her wet flesh.

Gasping Willow surged upwards, beginning to move with him. Spike thrust hard and her eyes flew open to meet his lusty gaze.

"Ohhh...wha...Spike..." With a soft cry, she came, her orgasm gentle, yet drawn out by his skilled fingers. Whimpering, she twisted beneath him, her arms sliding around his neck to hold him to her.

As Willow began to relax, smiling happily, Spike exploded into his own climax, grunting in pleasure and filling her softly sucking channel.

Rolling off her, Spike gathered Willow into his arms and held her against his side.

Willow yawned delicately and let her eyes droop shut against his chest. "Umm, nice way to wake up." A few moments later, she was asleep.

As the sun began to rise outside, Spike pulled the blankets back over them, then closed his own eyes.

Drifting to sleep, he wondered if he had ever felt so content as he did at that moment...

*****

Buffy woke with a moan. There was a cold mouth on her breast and hands moving swiftly over her body. Tension was growing in the damp place between her legs and she squirmed slightly. Opening her eyes, she groaned at the sight of black hair brushing her breasts. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was nearly five in the morning.

Her room was still dark, lit only by a night light. It was still night, but Angel had never stayed this late. Buffy knew he would leave soon--he had to--they had taken no precautions against the sun.

Sensing that she was awake, Angel lifted his head and leered at her. "Good morning, lover."

Buffy groaned, "It's not even dawn yet. Why don't you go home?"

"We have one hour and thirteen minutes until sunrise. Plenty of time..."

Closing her eyes tiredly, Buffy tried to roll away from him, only to find herself pinned on her stomach, Angel straddling her hips.

He chuckled. "Okay, we can do it this way, lover."

Buffy buried a yawn in her pillow and rolled her eyes. Maybe if he just did it, he'd leave and she could go back to sleep. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her hip as his fingers kneaded her butt. It sent a surge of desire through her pussy.

"In my ass?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you want it in your ass?" Angel asked, in a very good mood.

"Not particularly," Buffy mumbled, knowing that she had really little chance of stopping him whatever he decided to do.

"Then raise your hips, precious."

Wrapping her arms around her pillow, Buffy wriggled onto her knees. Angel moved off of her and settled between her legs, spreading them wide. Leaning down, he began to nip her rounded bottom and his fingers slid across her clit, teasing her.

Moaning in pain and pleasure, Buffy found herself arching her hips against his mouth and trying to press against his fingers at the same time. When his tongue slid over her anus, she whimpered and bit the pillow.

"All hot and bothered, Buff," Angel murmured, grabbing her hips and sliding his cock between her legs. Buffy moaned as it touched her throbbing clit.

"Fuck me," she begged.

"From dusk till dawn, my bitch queen." With a savage thrust he speared her body with his cock, sending her down into the bed.

Groaning in pleasure, Buffy forced herself back onto her knees and slammed her ass against him.

"That's right, Buff, fuck me back," he growled, thrusting harder, pounding into her wet pussy.

Gritting her teeth, Buffy moved with him, her breathing harsh, her body quickly becoming slick with perspiration. Sliding her hand down her stomach and through the slick curls between her legs, she found her clit and twisted it.

Angel grunted and slammed her down. "You take it so well, bitch..."

Buffy could only groan. Her body tensed, her legs quivered, and she came in sharp spasms of pleasure. Her hot juices drenched his cock and Angel growled fiercely, his fingers digging into the globes of her ass as her pussy grabbed him.

As Buffy collapsed, gasping for breath, her body trembling, Angel jerked out of her and rolled her onto her back. Buffy only had a second to look at his throbbing, wet cock, before he grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her towards him.

Scrambling to her shaking knees, Buffy didn't try to fight Angel as he pulled her head down.

"Time for breakfast, babe," he grunted as he thrust his cock into her open mouth, coming in hard spurts.

Swallowing quickly, Buffy sucked on his cock, trying not to think about why she let him treat her like shit...

*****

When Willow woke next, she found herself cradled against Spike's chest. Blinking her eyes in the dim light, she saw that his eyes were closed. Slowly, she pulled herself away from him and rose to her knees.

As the blanket fell unheeded to her lap, she looked down on her sleeping lover. He was pale and beautiful...and looked dead.

That might take a while to get used to.

Smiling in remembrance of how he had awakened her earlier, Willow glanced at her clock radio and saw that it was nearly noon. As her eyes widened in surprise at how late it was, her body began to make certain demands on her.

*****

Thirty minutes later, showered and dressed in a navy t-shirt dress and white ankle socks, Willow slipped from her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she headed for the kitchen to satiate her growling stomach, she wondered how long vampires slept. She knew that, unlike in some stories and movies, they didn't need to sleep during the day--Angel had sometimes slipped into the library during the afternoon, well, before he went bad.

Forcing the thought of Angel from her mind, Willow opened the fridge and pulled out sandwich makings, then wondered if Spike would be hungry when he woke up. A tingle of pleasure went through her as she thought about him feeding on her, then she frowned.

That probably wasn't a smart thing to think about. Having him drink her blood when he was hungry, was not something she really wanted to deal with.

Which was also why she wasn't about to try to wake him up. A grumpy, hungry vampire faced with a nubile young thing kissing him...why risk it?

Still frowning at her dark thoughts, Willow took her sandwich into the family room and turned on the television before sitting down to eat. She had just begun to get into a Deep Space Nine repeat--and didn't Quark look strangely familiar?--when the doorbell rang.

Willow opened the door and found Buffy on the other side. Buffy with dark circles under her eyes and no make-up, wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Um, hi. Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure. I'm just eating lunch. Want a sandwich?"

"Oh, no, not hungry, thanks."

They walked into the family room and Willow resumed her eating while Buffy wandered around the room. "Didn't you have training this morning?" Willow asked.

"Blew it off, told Giles I had PMS. He immediately freaked and suggested a hot water bottle and bed," Buffy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Gonna tell me why you look like shit?"

Flopping down in an easy chair, Buffy groaned and ran her hands over her face. "This language change, we get to blame Spike, right?"

"Don't change the subject. You look really bad, Buffy," Willow said gently.

Buffy sighed. "I know." She took a deep breath and drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I think I did something really stupid."

"More stupid than fucking Angel?"

Buffy gave Willow a look, then nodded. "Sorta related to that. We made a deal, kind of. He wanted the cross out of my window."

"You didn't...!"

Buffy squirmed and shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Did he wake you up, you know, on top of you?"

"Um, actually, he walked me home and just kinda stayed until dawn."

Willow gave her friend a shocked look. "You invited Angel back into your bed willingly?"

"Hey, throwing stones here," Buffy protested.

"He treats you like shit."

Sighing, Buffy plunked her chin down onto her knees. "I know."

"Put the cross back up," Willow urged.

"I can't. We made a deal and one of us has to be honorable."

No longer hungry, Willow set aside her half-eaten sandwich and walked over to sit on the footstool in front of the chair Buffy sat in. Gently she took her friend's hands. "Is it really worth it, Buffy? The risks you're taking?"

"To have any bit of Angel?" Buffy nodded, a tear leaking from one of her reddened eyes. "I have to hope...I have to believe that a part of him still cares about me."

"Buffy..." Willow whispered, shaking her head. "He just uses you."

"And I use him," Buffy snapped, defensively. "Just as you and Spike used each other before..."

Understanding hit Willow. "You hope that Angel will fall in love with you again because Spike loves me?"

Nodding, Buffy replied bitterly, "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Smiling sadly, Willow shook her head. "No, just human."

A voice from the doorway sent both girls' heads whipping around. "Afternoon, pets," Spike drawled.

He stood in the shadowy doorway, well away from the sunlight filtering through the closed blinds, wearing only his jeans.

Buffy jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Willow over. "I don't believe this. You're lecturing me!? Have you lost your fucking mind, Willow?"

Willow rose, trying not to stumble over the footstool. "Hey, I trust him a Hell of a lot more than Angel."

Buffy spun on Willow, getting in her face. "Spike could kill your parents."

"Angel could kill your mother," Willow retorted.

"Cat fight?" Spike asked, grinning.

Both girls again turned to look at him. He was lounging against the wall, a lazy look on his face.

"Let me put it this way, pets. If Angel and I kill your families, do you plan on ever letting us have sex with you again?"

Her anger deflated by his lightly spoken words, Willow began to laugh and ran over to Spike, flinging herself into his waiting arms. "Is that all you think about?" she teased. "Sex fiend."

Leaning down, Spike kissed her, his hands moving down her back to cup her ass.

Buffy sighed and flopped back into the chair, muttering, "You may actually have a point."

End


End file.
